Temtation Overcomes
by liveDeugoR-71
Summary: Yusuke makes a mistake. Not good at summaries, but still please review. Hiei/Kagome.


_**Temptation Overcomes**_

Kagome lets out a shaky breathe at the sight in front of her, before quickly running from the building. Once outside she rests her back against a tree, breathing heavily from shock.

A feeling of unease settles around her form and Kagome could easily see that the feeling did not belong to her. Her eye's widened when she realized who it belonged to.

_'Hiei Jaganshi.'_

As soon as she thought his name, she could feel him searching though her mind, looking for the cause of her condition.

Immediately, she tried to calm herself down, at least to ease Hiei's worries. When she didn't feel his unease subside, she began to walk towards the forest where she could feel his dark, searing aura.

Suddenly, rage shoots through her and she realizes he's found the cause.

She begins to run towards him, intent on stopping him from throttling Yusuke.

_'Hiei, please calm down. It doesn't matter to me. He made his decision. It's time I made mine. Please, Hiei, leave him alone.'_

"Why?" An angry voice said, from behind Kagome.

Kagome yelped and grabbed at her chest once again trying to calm herself, "Don't scare me like that! You'll give me a heart attack!"

Hiei snorted, "I doubt that, you're 17, I'm sure you'll survive."

Kagome grinned at his slight humor before he changed the subject again.

"Why won't you let me kill him? He hurt you!" Hiei raged, moving to stand right in front of her.

Kagome smiled, " But I'm not hurt, Hiei. I was just shocked. That's all!"

Hiei stared at her searching for any kind of deception. When he didn't find it, Kagome smirked at his look of curiousity.

" Why doesn't this hurt you?"

Kagome giggled, "Because now I don't feel bad about doing this!"

She grabbed the sides of his face and crushed her lips to his. Roughly, nipping and biting his bottom lip, drawing a ragged groan from the now heavily breathing demon in front of her. Kagome pulled back, smirking at the sound of his breathing.

Hiei hands went to her shulders, pushing her away from him, "Why did you do that?"

Kagome shrugged, the smirk still on her face, "I felt like it."

Kagome leaned forward, her voice low and seductive, " You have absolutely no idea how sexy you look standing there breathing like that. It's sending shivers of excitement down my spine."

Kagome could feel Hiei's arms slacken and knew that he would soon give into his own lust, the way she was right now. All it would take is one little push that Kagome was more than willing to do.

Hiei and Kagome knew about one anothers attraction to each other. Several times since they've met they've had problems controlling themselves around each other. There were a few slip ups, where they basically attacked each other when nobody was around, but nothing major, like this.

Kagome slipped past his arms quickly, her hands coming up to his chest. Her mouth quickly found his pulse point.

That was all Hiei could take before he used his demon speed and strength to slam her against the tree behind her.

Kagome groaned in pleasured pain. She absolutely loved it when he was rough with her. Hiei's hands immediately went to her blouse.

" Did you seriously think you could tease me like that and get away with it?" Hiei growled dangerously, sending another bout of pleasure down Kagome's spine.

Kagome groaned, " What the hell makes you think I want to get away?"

That was all Hiei needed to hear, before Kagome knew what had happened, her clothes lay in shreds on the forest floor.

******************************************

Yusuke felt bad, he had never ment to cheat on Kagome but he just couldn't stop himself, he loved Kieko and his attraction to her was more than a simple-minded man could deal with. Yusuke sighed, he had saw Kagome running from the room. Now he just needed to find her to talk to her about his newly discovered love.

He wasn't stupid he knew where she would have run off to. She would've headed straight into Hiei Jaganshi's arms. Hiei, was his best friend but he knew that Hiei was in love with Kagome. And visa, versa. Which ment she was probably in the forest. Another sigh, he really didn't want to deal with Hiei right now. Especially after what just happened, it was like signing your own death certificate.

Still Yusuke walked through the forest in search of his run away girlfriend and his best friend. Just as he was about to call out her name, he heard a loud growl and a deep groan.

Stepping out from behind a tree, Yusuke found a sight that he never expected to see. HIS best friend was literally pounding HIS girlfriend into a tree. Yusuke stiffled a gasp, he wouldn't interrupt them.

He turned to leave his pants making just the slightest of noise, looking back he found Kagome's lustfilled eye's starring straight back at him. A sudden feeling of loss overcame him as he realized he had been in love with Kagome, not Kieko. A smile made it's way across Kagome's face as if she knew exactly what was running through his mind.

Yusuke had already screwed things up enough, he knew that, yet he couldn't help the intense feeling of regret as he smiled back at her through his pain. He wouldn't interrupt them. After all, he was the one that had driven her into Hiei's arms. He turned and left, smiling to himself.

At least she would be happy with the man she really loved.

*************************************************************************

Please Review. No Flames Please. I'm new at this. This is my FIRST story! I'm extremely excited!


End file.
